Penny
Penny is your only subordinate in the company. She assists you in the laboratory, greatly contributing to your progress and will accompany you through the entire storyline, being pretty much the central character of it (aside of MC, naturally). She is one of the most complex, richest characters in the game. Character She's hardworking, innovative and brilliant, but lacking confidence nonetheless. She does not have a lot of experience with relationships and appears introverted. Due to similarity of their personalities she gets along well with Tasha, although Penny is less talkative and far less open about relationships and her sexuality. =Interactions= Romance Penny currently has the most complete romancing path in the game. After the incident in chapter 1, when you get sprayed with a serum making you susceptible to transformations, Penny hands you her phone number so you can keep in touch and keep track of side effects. You can use the number to call her on weekends and in the evenings (since she rises lately, you won't reach her in the mornings before work). If you call her on any saturday in early afternoon, she will invite you to hang out. This unlocks the romance path, which then progresses naturally: on the next monday Penny will invite you over, progressively becoming more intimate with you. After reaching a certain level of the relationship, you will be able to stay nights at Penny's. Bear in mind that romance path does not unlock scenes in the lab, those are only available through serums. No serums 'Lunch invitation' At random times when both you and Penny are at work, she can invite you for sushi. Obviously, "inviting you" means that you are buying. You can a) 'pay up $50 and increase your relation with Penny, or '''b) '''decline and take a hit to your friendship. 'A helping hand At random times when both you and Penny are at work, you can stumble upon her struggling with a bunch of lab materials. You can choose choose a) 'to help her )your relation with Penny increases) or '''b) '''to peek under her skirt (your relation deteriorates, your arousal increases). If your arousal is already high, option '''a) '''will be locked, and you will automatically choose the lewd option. 'Accidents happen At random times when both you and Penny are at work, you will see her working in the lab, focused. You can a) decide to not disturb her and move on, or b) 'get her attention, in which case she will get startled and spill a bit of chemicals on your chest. This will cause breast growth and increase your femininity. 'No seriously, accidents happen At random times when both you and Penny are at work, you will see her busy around the lab. You can a) decide to not disturb her and move on, or b) '''help her out, in which case your relationship will improve, but an accident will happen, causing your clothes to dissolve. Penny will offer you her spare clothes, which will increase your femininity. This even can happen only once. Serum Paths Dose Penny either by going to the Commons at work when it's empty and putting serum in her beer or coffee, or by simply asking her to be a lab rat for you while working together in your lab (if you're using cheats to get serums early, note that the latter option won't be available immediately on your first day with her, but it will show up). On the Dom John route, if you haven't dosed her specifically either to be obedient to you, or to be a Domme, John will dose her, and you won't be able to, unless you hop off the Dom John path later. Penny currently has the most complex dosing tree in the Company, involving multiple branching paths. The setup to Penny's dosing is as follows (click images to enlarge): Obedience Branch After that, you have a choice between passion branches and obedience branches, depending which choice did you reinforce during the setup. If you choose the obedience branch, it goes as follows: Passion Branch If you choose the passion branch, it goes as follows: Dom John If you fall into the Dom John route, serum's influence on Penny will be nullified, unless you made her obedient to you, or a domme. '''Lab duties Every morning, Penny can be found in the back of the lab, giving herself to John. You can watch and join them, regardless of your state (in submissive or aroused state, the decision will be made for you). This will greatly decrease your willpower. A taste of John At random times in the office, you can encounter Penny in the corridor. Without saying a word, she will kiss you, allowing you to find out that she just sucked John off. This will decrease your willpower. A taste of Penny If you peek into sales office during lunch (where Penny could be found after submitting to John instead of the commons), Penny will demand you eat her out. In submissive or aroused state, the decision will be made for you. This will decrease your willpower. Threesome with P&J In the mornings upon arriving two work, you will sometimes see Penny and John in the lab, who will ask you to join. You have the ability to refuse. If you don't, your willpower will greatly decrease. A taste of Tasha from Penny After submitting to Penny and John in "Threesome with P&J" twice, and after Tasha has joined in on the corruption train, you will meet her with Penny instead of John. Tasha will demand that you join them. If you refuse, you will be later punished by John. If you join, Penny and Tasha will humiliate you, significantly lowering your willpower. Category:Women